QueenChessmon
Summary QueenChessmon is the strongest Digimon of the Chessmon series which possesses extreme range and offensive ability. It is a reliable being that defends the cowardly KingChessmon. That superior offensive ability is a power that sometimes seems rather inhuman. Its catchphrase is, "God of Chess, bestow pardon!" Its Special Moves are impaling the opponent's vitals with the swords on its armor (Heart Breaker), "Queen Stamp", and "Queen Stick". Also, it can give the opponent a hard time with its Hime no Wagamama. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C Name: Queen Chessmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but referred to as female Age: Unknown Classification: Puppet Type, Virus Attribute, Mega Level Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this is combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Weapon Mastery, Empathic Manipulation, Can pierce through armor, Metal Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Possesses extreme power and is the strongest Chess Digimon, which counts its fellow Mega level KingChessmon. Should be comparable to HiAndromon) Speed: Relativistic+, with FTL combat speed (Equal to other Megas such as HiAndromon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galactic Durability: Galaxy level Stamina: Very high Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: The Queen Stick, a half hammer, half spear weapon that she uses to smash and stab. Intelligence: Very high in combat, unknown otherwise. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heart Breaker:' It stabs its enemy in the vitals with an armor-piercing sword. *'Grand Cricket:' It beats and crushes its enemy with its Queen Stick. *'Queen Stamp:' Energizes Digimon that have lost their fighting spirit. *'Hime no Wagatama:' Translates to "Princess's Whim". Intimidates the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Digimon Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Spear Users Category:Energy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Machines Category:Queens Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users